Wedding Bells and Bytes
"Wedding Bells and Bytes" is the thirteenth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) Back to the Sewer season. Characters Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Cyber Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Master Khan (Sean Schemmel) Secondary Characters *Mrs. Jones (Dani Schaffel) *Sid Jones (Todd Garbail) *Professor (Dan Green (credited as Jay Snyder)) *Leatherhead (Gary Lewis) *Utroms **Mortu (Dan Green (credited as Jay Snyder)) *Fugitoid (Pete Zarustica) *Miyamoto Usagi (Jason Griffith) *Gennosuke (Eric Stuart) *Angel (Carrie Keranen) *Renet (Liza Jacqueline) *Ancient One (David Chen) *Justice Force **Silver Sentry (Marc Diraison) **Raptarr (Marc Diraison) **Nobody **Ananda (Carrie Keranen) **Tsunami **Nanobot **Green Mantle **Metal Head *Ninja Tribunal **Kon-Shisho **Juto-Shisho **Chikara-Shisho **Hisomi-Shisho *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard (Rebecca Soler) **Tora Yoshida *Rat King *Daimyo *Ultimate Ninja *Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Karai *Dr. Chaplin Main Locations * The Turtles' Lair * Casey's grandmother's farm Synopsis The Turtles finally have collected all of Master Splinter's data-bits. Donnie uses the cyber-portal to return their master from the digital world back to the physical world, just in time for April and Casey's wedding. They immediately head to Casey's grandmother's farm, where the wedding will be hosted, with Raph acting as the best man and Mikey as the maid of honor. In addition, all the Turtles' friends show up as invited guests, including Casey's mother and cousin Sid, Angel, the Professor, Usagi and Gen, the Ninja Tribunal, the Acolytes, the Utroms, Leatherhead, Karai and Dr. Chaplin. Unfortunately, there are some uninvited guests which Splinter found while searching for April: the Foot and the Cyber Shredder. Cyber Shredder had modified a line of code in Splinter's data bits to be brought into the physical world with Splinter, allowing him to reconstitute himself by copying the same process the Turtles used to restore Splinter. Immediately, a brawl breaks out between all attendants. The Shredder kicks the Turtles out of the barn, then orders all his troops out while he slashes the supports of the barn roof, causing the building to collapse on everyone else, much of the Turtles' shock. However, Hisomi and Leatherhead are able to hold up the debris, and everyone makes their escape outside and continues the fight, which is soon joined - and finished in short order - by the Justice Force. In the meantime, Donnie searches for the homing device in Splinter's ear, determining that since the Shredder is made from Viral's properties, he can be destroyed by the decompiler. However, the Shredder puts up a force field that can't be penetrated by the decompiler beam. Splinter penetrates the field, combats the Shredder and disables his shield generator, enabling Donatello and Serling to obliterate him. The wedding resumes by the lake side, and to the joy of all Casey and April are finally married, with the Rat King, Renet, Bishop, Cody, and the Daimyo and his son watching the ceremony as secret sideline spectators. Gallery * Wedding Bells and Bytes/Gallery Quotes *'Splinter': "My sons, let us celebrate our reunion, and I can think of no better way than by celebrating the union of Casey and April." *'Mikey: '''Bride's mate?! Give a turtle a little respect! I'm the maid of honor-GAH! *'Utrom': "Captain Mortu, I am pleased to report that there is no sushi bar at the reception." **'Mortu: '"Thank goodness. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time. I still smell like soy sauce." Trivia *This is the fifth time April is captured in the 2003 series. *This is the finale of the sub-series, and not counting ''Mayhem From Mutant Island and Turtles Forever, is the finale of the series. *This episode is ranked #5 on the TMNT Top Ten. *When this episode aired during the Top Ten, a different opening sequence was featured. While re-using the same theme music, different clips were featured. *Almost all the characters of the series are present for the wedding. Video File:TMNT s07e13 Wedding Bells and Bytes (WIDESCREEN) External link *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Back to the Sewer episodes Category:Season 7 episodes